Through Silver Eyes
by aphrodesiac
Summary: Draco Malfoy finally gets his chance to tell his tale...HP5 through Draco's Perspective. Rated M for possible future violence, sexual content and illegal activites.
1. Ponder

Okies people….here's my fanfic. I haven't written for ages, so forgive me if I'm a bit… rusty.

Anyways, here goes.

**DISCLAIMER: Though I dearly wish I did own them, unfortunately, the one who does is not me, but a certain JK Rowling...heard of her? I would, however, like to own Draco, as he is especially delicious. **

There, happy. Although, the plot will be partly mine. I hope you like…please READ AND REVIEW people, or may not find the ability to continue writing. And we all know how horrible that would be…

By the way **this is Draco's stupid inner voice **_and this his sensible one. Well, sensible for Draco anyway._

**Chapter One: Meeting**

Draco turned into the Slytherin common room, fresh from the feast, with a scowl on his face. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who still seemed to be making it their mission to follow him everywhere, even after 5 years at the castle. Well, they couldn't keep it up forever. Could they?

Then, there was the thing that was causing him such confusion. Harry Potter. He was all he could think about. Harry confused Draco. Truly, what was it about the boy that sent his mind reeling. Draco had his suspicions but he wasn't sure.

_Maybe it's because he was the first one ever to reject your friendship_ whispered a voice in his head.

**Maybe your stupid so SHUTUP** yelled another, slightly more Crabbe-esque voice.

_Yeah. I'm stupid. That's right. How could I have not realized that before?_ Mocked the first voice.

Draco wondered if having arguments with yourself was one of the first signs of madness.

_Probably…_

Draco shook his head, as if hoping to shake the voices free, earning him what he assumed was supposed to be a strange look from Goyle. The ending result was Goyle looking rather like he had overdosed on U-No-Poo.

"Shut up Goyle." He said loudly.

The look became more pronounced.

Draco sighed and announced that he was going to bed, refusing Pansy's offer of company.

He soon fell asleep, his dreams filled with a certain golden boy's face.

**Okay, sorry about the shortness of the first chapter, they will get longer I swear. Okay, now read and review. Also, don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. If you are going to criticize me about something you don't like about the fanfic, give me a suggestion of how I can improve it. This makes it constructive criticism; therefore you are not just mindlessly slagging off somebodies work. Okay. **

_Read and Review!_


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: However edible certain people in the world of Harry Potter are, I don't get to eat them. Because they aren't mine, they belong to Miss Rowling. But maybe she'll leave them to me in her will? Or maybe I can write a cheap copy where the characters have similar but just-different-enough-that-i-don't-get-sued characters and plotlines. Ha ha. **

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling unrefreshed and tired. He had tossed and turned all night, his dreams haunted by dreams of the golden boy and his cliché. Granger, Weasley and Potter had taunted him all night, and he wanted revenge!

He racked his brains, trying to think of what his first class was. Double Potions, with the Gryffindors. Perfect.

As he walked into the classroom, early for once, Draco took a seat close to where the golden trio usually sat. They were almost last into the classroom, and to Draco's delight, sat down in their usual positions, Granger throwing him a dirty look as she sat down.

He simply smiled, and waited for the lesson to begin.

Snape billowed into the classroom, his robes lowing out behind him in their usual fashion. As he ordered them all to prepare their cauldrons, Draco slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Granger, who was sitting closest to him, and, after a mutered spell, slipped it back into his pocket.

There was a tiny spark of light and Draco swore as the mudblood looked at him suspiciously, before turning back to Snape with rapt attention. Draco smiled. So far, everything was going exactly according to plan.

_That little mudblood won't know what hit her_ laughed the more intelligent of his inner voices.

**And she deserves everything she gets, the little bitch** his second voice said, agreeing with the first for once.

They both quietened, and Draco sat back to enjoy the effects of the spell he had just cast.

"Now," began Snape, "today we will brew the Sonora Potion. Does anyone know what that is?"

Granger seemed to be struggling to decide whether to put her hand up or not. Snape glared at her, before saying

"Granger? I'm sure you know the answer, you usually do. What is the Sonora Potion?"

"Why are you asking me Sir?" she asked, her voice dripping with disdain, "Don't you know?"

Immediately after she said this, she clapped her hands over her mouth, looking horrified.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your rudeness," said Snape, "Now, do you, or do you not know what a Sonora Potion is?"

"You'd better hope its one that improves your looks. You don't want to stay looking like that do you Sir?"

"Miss Granger! Another 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Ooh, only 10, why not make it 50?"

"Very well. 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention with me tonight!"

Draco stifled a shout of laughter. This was working better than he expected. 80 points from Gryffindor, the mudblood had a detention, and there was still 30 minutes to go!

Meanwhile, Granger had begun speaking again, her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Can we please get on with the lesson, Proffesor. We are _so_ eager to learn to…what was it, oh yes, _Brew Hope, Bottle Despair and even put a stopper on Death._ So please can we continue with this wonderful and informative lesson.

"GET OUT OF MY CLSSROOM!" Snape finally lot it, pointing a trembling finger toward the door.

Draco flicked his wand once toward Granger, removing the spell. She promptly bust into tears.

"Please sir, I...I don't know what came over me! Please give me another chance…I'll…"

She glanced toward Draco, and realization came over her face.

"You...you did this!" She looked furious.

Draco began to get worried; this wasn't part of the plan. Still, he kept a cool composure as he spoke.

"Please Granger, why would I waste my time? Now, I believe Professor Snape asked you to leave?"

"Yes, yes I did." Cut in Snape, "Granger, now please."

He pointed again toward the door.

Granger gathered her books together slowly, and then left the classroom, shaking slightly.

"And might I remind you, you are to attend the detention in my office at 8 o'clock!"

She burst into teas again upon hearing this.

Draco was still struggling to contain his laughter as he left the classroom at the end of the lesson.

Revenge was sweet. But still, there was more to be done.

His revenge on the mudblood was not yet compete….

Granger would pay…and he had something very special planned for her.

**AN: yet another short one. Oh well, once I write more chapters I'll probly combine them ok. R&&R please…..**


	3. Pleasure and Pain

**Disclaimer: Handi Ghandi say Jk is great…she make great curries…and great stories. Sorry anyone who lives in or anywhere near Lismore will know of the shop 'Handy Ghandi.' I have it stuck in my head at the moment…**

**Anyway, next chappie…hope you like.**

**Theres a warning on his one…it contains sexual innuendo…so be warned.**

Chapter 3: Rape, Revenge and Friends

Draco woke the next day, which was a Saturday, feeling extremely pleased with himself. He had come up with the perfect plan to humiliate Granger, not to mention the enjoyment he would get out of this particular form of revenge. The idea had spawned yesterday, in the potions lab. As Draco watched the mudblood yell insults at the potions master, he had suddenly noticed how grown up she had become. Her hair had softened to soft waves, and her curves grown more pronounced. He got out of bed and stretched in his silver boxer shorts and white singlet. He threw his robes carelessly over his head and walked over to his desk, sketching a brief note on a spare piece of parchment.

_Granger,_

_If you do not wish for a repeat of yesterday's potions episode, I suggest you meet me at the room of requirement in approximately 30 minutes. _

_You had best be there._

He left it unsigned and attached it to the leg of his owl, after scrawling Granger's name across the front. He then strode off to the room of requirement.

30 minutes later, he sat in the room he had created. He lounged on a large Queen sized bed, made up with black sheets, pillows and a black duck down quilt. He had specifically chosen duck down, knowing Granger hated all cruelty to animals.

After all, she had started up that ridiculous S.P.E.W organization with Potty and the Weasel. There was a leopard skin rug on the floor, which was also black, as were the ceiling and walls. The four poster frame of the bed was startlingly white, making it stand out in the black room. He was still in his robes, he needed to go about this in the appropriate manner. He did not wish to downright _rape_ the Granger girl, though essentially, that is what he would be doing. It should be made obvious the moment she entered the room. With this thought, he closed his eyes and wished the room into a large replica of the Slytherin common room, with one couch in front of a crackling fire. His thoughts were interrupted at this point by a knock on the door.

HJe wvd hs wand and the door swung open, revealing Granger, who walked into the room with a curt nod at Draco.

"I thought it would be you," she said.

"Wow. Your voice is dripping with your enthusiasm at being here with me!" commented Draco sarcastically.

"Oh yes, coz you are my favorite person in the world, Malfoy, as you very well know," replied Granger, equally as sarcastic.

"Please," said Draco, with a mock bow, gesturing toward the couch, "sit."

She gave him a look that clearly wished him a painful death, and sat on the couch. Malfoy waved his wand and the door swung shut, with an audible click as the door locked, before sitting down next to her, magicking the couch as he did so that it almost imperceptibly shrunk, causing him to sit down very close to Granger. She shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Oh come now Granger, no need to move away. I know you like this." Draco whispered, leaning close to her ear.

She shifted again, saying as she did so, "really Malfoy. If you think I feel anything but disgust for you, you are very mistaken."

"Well guess what. I don't actually care, seeing as its not like you have a choice."

"W…what do you mean by that?" she asked, her voice quavering lightly.

"Well, if you'd like to continue slagging of the teachers…or perhaps even Professor Dumbledore…"

She turned to face him. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, yes I would Granger."

She nodded. "Okay. What do I do?"

Draco smiled lustfully.

"What are you wearing underneath your robes?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to smile.

"Would you like to see?"

She stood up and slowly stripped off her robe. Draco's jaw dropped. She wore only a silken camisole in a silvery white, edged with lace, and revealing much of the curve of her full breasts, and a matching pair of underwear.

Hermione caught Draco's expression and frowned.

"Would you stop looking at me like that, you dirty little ferret!"

Draco decided to change the subject, quickly regaining his smooth composure.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a seat, Granger."

He flicked his wand casually, causing his robes to disappear, revealing the singlet and boxers he had been wearing earlier that day. The singlet was tight across his chest, revealing quidditch-toned muscles. Hermione sat down next to him, and he moved still closer to her.

"Not there Granger," he pointed to his lap, "here."

She grimaced, getting up and plonking her self own in his lap, her knees together.

"Please Granger. With a bit more grace. And…" he added, "I don't want you to ride sidesaddle. Sit properly."

Hermione gulped and got up, trying not to retch as she lowered herself slowly back onto Draco's lap, one leg on either side, sliding herself up against his thighs until her crotch rubbed against his. Draco almost groaned. Only two thin pieces of material separated them now. How he longed to be inside her. He spread his legs slightly, earning him a dirty look from Granger.

"What?" he asked, "I need some ball-space."

Laughing at the shocked look on her face, he leaned toward her, his hands resting softly on her hips.

"Now Granger, lets see what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

He pushed his lips against hers. At first, Granger fought, but he pulled back and gave her a warning look, and she responded when he re-initiated the kiss.

He slid his tongue in between her lips, and was surprised to feel her tongue sliding against his. He hadn't told her she had to do that… Was it possible she was actually enjoying this. He decided the time was ripe o find out.

He broke his lips apart from hers and moved his mouth over her jawline and down her neck, biting and nibbling the sensitive spots on her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked and bit her sin, and he smiled, pleased with himself. He decided to make her respond still further, and slid the shoulder strap of the camisole off her shoulder, pulling the shirt down to reveal one full breast and then, as he pulled the shirt off completely, both of them. He moved his mouth to her nipple, sucking and biting, and was rewarded as it quickly stood to attention. She moaned again, slightly louder this ime, and her groan moved slightly toward Draco's.

He replaced his hands on her waist, pulling her still closer to him, and as he felt her so close to the burning place between his legs he grew hard. She groaned 'Malfoy' as she felt him hard against her.

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, thrusting hard against her. He closed his eyes and hwen he opened them the room had reverted to it's original décor. Smiling, he picked up Granger and carried her to the bed. When he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was difficult for Draco to walk when he could feel her against him like this, but somehow he managed it. Laying her down on the bed, he realized that though it was supposed to be him in control in this scenario, and in a sense, it was, he had been the giver of pleasure.

"Granger, suck me!" he said cruelly, needing to see her hate him.

He achieved his goal. She sat up and glared at him.

"Oh for god's sake woman, do it like you like it, and I might," he said, putting emphasis on the word might, "return the favour.

"What makes you think I would want your tongue anywhere near me Malfoy?" she spat.

"You didn't seem to mind it a moment ago did you now Granger?"

She glared at him again, then put on a sultry face and came toward him over the bed. He laid down and she lowered her mouth toward him. She opened her lips slowly and then….

She pulled away.

"I can't do it." She whispered.

"Oh for god's sakes," complained Draco, sitting up and grabbing her. He threw her down on the bed and, without waiting for a reaction, shove his hand into her panties and pawed her roughly. He stuck one, two, three fingers inside her and ground them slowly in and out, taking pleasure in her screams that were half pleasure, half pain. When the balance tipped more toward the former, he grabbed her head and shoved it toward himself.

"Any easier now?" he asked roughly.

She didn't hesitate this time. Slipping her hands inside his boxers, she pulled out his dick without much difficulty (it was straining to be out of the boxers anyway, at this point) and slipped the tip of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. She took him in her mouth (with a little difficulty, I might add, as this was no _small_ feat. Get it) and slowly moved her head up and down.

After a few moments of this, Draco pulled her off him.

"Stop now Granger, your mouth isn't where I want to blow."

He forced her roughly onto the bed, pulling apart her thighs and grinding himelf into her, the fabric of her underwear rubbing against yhis now bare cock.

She thrust upward, grabbing his hips with her hands and pulling them down, pulling him harder into her, wrapping her legs around his waist and he grabbed her waist pulling her still closer, so close it was painful. Both of them screamed, his lustful, hers only half from pleasure. He reached for his wand and flicked it uncaringly, removing the last piece of clothing he wore and leaving them both completely naked. He ground into her still, not penetrating yet.

"Say you want me Granger," he whispered in her ear.

"I…I don't wan…"

She was cut short as he pressed down into her again, and she moaned.

"I want…I want…"

"What Granger? What do you want you dirty little mudblood? You want me to fuck you?"

She nodded wordlessly, but Draco ordered her to speak, still digging himself into her, till she screamed.

"YES!"

He nodded, and repositioned himself slightl, still keeping in time with his thrusts, but this time, when he came down, he came down inside her, hard.

She screamed then, but entirely with pleasure. Draco wanted to make her yell with fear and pain. He slapped he across the face and drove down harder into her, screaming as he did so

"you're worthless Granger! Worthless little mudblood, little slut, if only your friends could see you now, what would they say? They'd call you a slut, a whore, a tart, a bitch. You know why? Because you are!"

She began to cry as he thrust harder and harder, so hard it hurt her, and she cried at his words also, for a small part of her thought they were true. Draco saw her tears, and he laughed.

When they had finished, Draco performed a cleaning spell on them, and dressed them with a flick of his wand.

"Very well, Miss Granger, it is time for you to leave. If you tell anyone of this meeting, I wil inflict upon you extremely horrible pain. Yes, even worse than what you just felt. Oh don't start to cry Granger, you liked it,you little slut, didn't you. You liked the pain."

FUCK YOU MALFOY!" screamed Hermione.

"Funny that. I was under the impression that you already did."

Hermione turned and stalked out of the room.

**There you go. You like? Sorry if you found this chapter a bit…graphic, but I did warn you. ** **Anyway, read and review tell me whether it was too much, too little, just right, good, crap, okay….everything. Ciao**


	4. To get revenge on revenge

**Hello, Hello, Hello Children. This maybe my last chapter or a while, as I will not have access to a computer for some time. So I'll try to make it a good one, and you, in turn, must savor it. SAVOR! **

**DISCLAIMER: I very much want all of the Hogwarts people, though perhaps not so much Albus Dumbledore, and Filch is a bit nasty. But I must say, however horrible Draco might be…licks lips maybe I would like him….BUT WE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WNT DO WE!!!!! Damn!**

**Hope you like….**

**Now where were we?**

Chapter whatever: Revenge on Revenge.

Draco woke the next morning feeling…satisfied.

He had gotten his revenge on Granger, and better yet, she had wanted it. He smirked. He knew he was irresistible. This just proved it. Hot looks _and _money, how could he not succeed?

However, what he didn't know was that at this very moment the mudblood was doing a little smirking of her own, as she planned away in that overly-large brain of hers.

He went down to breakfast, ignoring Parkinson's brass hints as to what she could be eating instead of breakfast. God, he hated the girl. Simpering, pug-faced little slut!

But, irrelevant. He sat at the table, where Pansy was quick to take what she considered 'her rightful place' next to him, causing several more attractive Slytherin girls (yes, there are _some_ good looking girls in Slytherin, I said it, so it is! SO THERE!) to throw her looks of envious loathing. Draco rather wished he were sitting next to one of them; as he would much rather have their hands sliding up his leg than Pansy's. He could get any girl he wanted, last nights escapade with Granger proved that. Why did pug-face think she was so special? Sure, he had fooled around with her in their first years, but he was over the way she fawned on him. He liked a challenge.

_Oh I wish she would go stick her head in the girl's toilet! _ He thought to himself.

"What was that Draco, darling?" Pansy asked, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, what? What are you talking about woman, I didn't say anything!"

"Really. I thought I heard your voice?"

**Dumb bitch. What has she been smoking?**

"Draco. I heard that! How could you say that?"

He turned on her, scowling.

"What-are-you-talking-about?! I haven't said a word!"

He turned away from her. Her hand had left his leg now, and she was looking positively pissed off.

"Well, I heard you. I can't believe you'd say that!"

_The idiot. It's like she's hearing my thoughts or something. Hmmm. Pansy smells like week old underwear!_

She turned on him, a look of outrage on her face.

"I change my underwear every 3rd day Draco!" she yelled, "You know that! How could you!"

She bust into tears and left the great hall, blushing red as people laughed at what Draco had just sai…thought.

_What the hell is going on!_

**I dunno. But…wait…mudblood...Smiling?**

Draco glared over in Hermione's direction to see that she was, indeed smiling and looking very smug.

**She did this!**

It was even obvious to his all looks and no brains side that she had done it. She looked straight at him and laughed. Then she blew him a kiss, and winked.

_How dare she try and get revenge for my revenge. I'll get revenge on her!_

All at once, images popped up into his head from the night before. The entire student body gasped as one, and Weasley and Potter got up, both looking murderous.

**Oh shit. Time to run now.**

Draco got up and fled the hall, not stopping until he got to his dormitory.

_What in all hell am I going to do?_

_Hey wait, if Granger can hear my thoughts…_

He sat up in bed and thought as loudly as he could.

_Granger, get your ass in here and take this shit off right now!_

He swore he could hear her smirking, and it surprised him even more when she replied.

_**: Well, well, well Draco. Look who's crying now. And by the way, the spell is spelled to last 24 hours; even I can't undo it before then. It also gives the caster (that's me) access to the victim's mind. That's why I can talk to you now. But only you can hear me. Everyone in the school just heard you tell me to get up to your dorm and 'take my shit off.' Is the pureblood ferret hankering after the muggle-born Gryffindor now?":**_

Draco began a stream of obscenities.

_**: Swearing won't help the situation. Oh, and by the way, I can't stop the spell before the time is up, but I can prolong it. So I'd tart being a little bit more polite around me from now on. Got it:**_

She left his mind, leaving Draco at peace with his thoughts. Of course, the rest of the school just happened to be at peace with his thought also. It was going to be a hard twenty-four hours.

**You like? Hermione got revenge, you see, because I couldn't let Draco get away with what he did. It made me feel too mean. Ok hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but until then bubi. Oh and also REVIEW! **


	5. He said what?

Hey Hey, It's Saturday!

Sorry, I know I haven't done shit or ages and ages and ages.

I've not been in a writing mood…a close friend of mine took is own life and I've been really upset about it.

But I'll try, so here goes…

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, we all know. Its called fan fiction ok, kind of self explanatory.

Chapter 5: She did what now?

**How could she dothis to me?** Thought Draco, after two hours of sitting in his room trying desperately not to think of anything at all. **Doesn't she know who I am!**

_Evidently,_ replied his inner smart-arse. _She knows exactly who you are. She has access to yourbrain, you imbecile!_

What Draco didn't know was that around the school, students were shaking their heads (once again) and laughing at him.

**Dumb little mudblood slut! Screamed Draco, Dirty fucking whore!**

_Oh come on! _Exclaimed Draco to himself,_ I wouldn't be so quick to call her dirty if iwas…me. You've fucked her once, and we both know you'd do it again,_

**Shut Up!** Warned his dumb half,

And again… 

**No seriously. This would be a really good time to shut the fuck up!**

And agai…oh shit. The whole school can still hear what I'm thinking, can't they? 

**_:Yes they can,: _**came Granger's smug voice in his head, **_:And so can I:_**

For once, neither of Draco's voices had anything to say.


	6. Can you hear me?

Hey, Hey, It's my birthday…well it was a few days ago. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…happy birth…well, you get the point.

DISCLAIMER: me no own this…you no own this. She no own this. He know own this. JK own this. Got this??

Chapter 6: Let the games begin…

Draco slept fitfully that night, trying hard to keep his head clear off all thought and at the same time dreaming of a certain Gryffindor. Sadly, it was not the mudblood. Potter's face kept popping up in his head.

He only hoped that the rest of the school was asleep and therefore not tapping into his thoughts.

A plan was starting to formulate in his head.

_Hey I know what we can do…_

**NO! BAD IDEA! SCHOOL CAN HEAR! Hey, that rhymed!**

Draco groaned and slapped himself in the forehead. He could almost hear the laughter.

But he id manage to fall asleep eventually, and awoke the next day feeling quite refreshed, despite his dreams.

_Hmm. I wonder if the spell is finished yet?_

**Uhh…But how do we know?**

_How do I know, you idiot. There's only one of us…I mean me._

He walked out into the Slytherin common room and saw Pansy sitting there.

_Hmm. May as well test it on her, seeing as she's already pissed at me,_ he thought, and walked over.

"Hey, Pans," he said softly.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"OPh, come on Pansy, don't be that way," he cooed, "Forgive me,"

"Why should I?" she sniffed, "You said…or thought…the most horrible things about me Draco."

"You should forgive me because…" he began, then paused.

_Because you're a nymphomaniac freak and you can't get any anywhere else so you come to me when I decide I want you, which isn't often, _he thought, at the same time saying, "Because I care about you Pans,"

He figured he was safe with the nymphomaniac comment, considering she probably wouldn't know what It meant anyway.

"Oh Draco," she said, turning to him, "I knew you cared!"

She hugged him and skipped (yes skipped, Pansy is officially a freak) away, positively glowing.

_Well, she can't hear my thoughts, _thought Draco.

**Yeah, but she'll want sex now,**thought his other half.

_Ugh, I was trying not to think about that part!_ Thought Draco. _Why did you have to go and remind me?_

For once his other voice had nothing to say.

_Now, how to get to the golden boy?_ He thought, then immediately recoiled.

_But…why would I want to get to him. He's, well, him!_

**You want to get inside him, admit it!** Thought his inner Crabbe.

_Shut Up!_ Thought Draco, but he knew it was true.

It was not a secret around the school about Draco's rather…adventurous sex-life. He had been known to try anything…or anyone, including those of the more male variety.

_Okay, I admit it. But how could I ever get him. He's probably the one person in the school who could resist me!_

**So don't go for him. Work your way up.**

_What do you mean?_ Thought Draco. Then it dawned on him, and he grinned, both of his voices speaking in unison.

_**Weasley.**_

Well, I hope you liked it.

It wasn't too action packed, this chappie, but get over it love, because I'm tired and I'm trying.

Ciao…and review. makes puppy-dog eyes :


End file.
